


Years and Memories

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt I received."Here's a bit of angst for you, the night that Jihyo was going to propose, Nayeon got into an accident. She survived but had no memory of her and Jihyo's relationship. As far as she's aware, they're just band mates."





	Years and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and it's based on a Tumblr prompt I received. If you want to request something my tumblr is niconicokneeohyohyo. Or just add it to the comments here! Warning, this is sad and I'm also not the best writer so have mercy.

2015, the year Jihyo’s life was changed for the better. Ten years. Ten years of hard work, blood, sweat and tears finally made worthwhile with her debut. She was elated to have been selected for Twice along with eight other girls she now considered friends. Nothing in the world could possibly make her happier.

 

2016, the year Jihyo was proved wrong. Sitting backstage clutching the award she couldn’t hold back the tears of pure joy. They’d just won their first award for ‘Cheer Up’. The whole show was a blur, from the point they were stood on the stage awaiting the results to the point their score doubled their opponents. In her own world she was startled by a gentle tapping on her shoulder. Nayeon joined her on the couch. Throwing an arm around Jihyo’s shoulders Nayeon gently grasped the award. 

“Seven months and this makes it all worth it,” smiling she swiped tears from Jihyo’s cheeks. Jihyo didn’t voice her reply but hoped her content expression as she lay her head on her Unnie’s shoulder sufficed.

 

2017, the year Jihyo had her heart broken and mended all by the same girl. Hearing the door slam, her knees buckled no longer able to support her weight and she dropped to the ground. Ugly sobs broke through from her chest echoing throughout the empty dorm. Growing up in a conservative country such as Korea she knew she wouldn’t be widely accepted but receiving that response from Nayeon still hurt. Clutching and grasping at her chest as if trying to steady the ache in her heart she sluggishly dragged herself to her room. Jihyo thought telling Nayeon, her unnie who promised to love her no matter what, would lessen the burden she felt. Instead, the burden increased exponentially. The confused look, which rapidly morphed into disgust, from the eldest as the leader blurted the words, “I’m gay” was all it took for tears to collect in the corners of Jihyo’s doe eyes. 

Weeks later, things were still tense between the two, so much so that the other members started to notice. A pissed Nayeon was not something any of the other members wanted to deal with so they knew not to meddle. Instead, they did everything they could to appear normal and happy for the fans, choosing to sit in between the two during interviews and ensuring they were never on the same team in variety shows. Things were almost normal, except they weren’t. Nayeon’s reaction dissuaded Jihyo from coming out to the other members but when Momo and Sana found her in tears after a particularly hard interview, she had to come clean. The two Japanese girls embraced her and expressed their support, immediately knowing the cause of tension between their leader and unnie. Curled into the arm of the couch that same evening, Jihyo aimlessly flicked through channels. Light flooded into the living room as a bedroom door opened and Jihyo listened to the patter of bare feet fill the hall, approaching. Nayeon. The younger of the two didn’t spare a glance toward the hallway, not wanting to deal with her unnie tonight. The footsteps got ceased, sighing out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding her relief was short lived. The couch dipped and body heat surrounded her. An arm snaked around her waist and a head snuggled into the crook of her neck. She stiffened. Wetness. That was what she felt. Moments passed before she realised it was tears that were falling, small rivulets rolling from her neck down into her shirt. 

“Nayeon-unnie?” 

No response was voiced but the head previously occupying the crook of her neck rose. A slight pressure was felt on her lips. A split second was all before it disappeared. She didn’t react. Silence. Hands cupped her checks as lips pushed against her own again, with more force this time. Her lips tasted salty, tears. She wasn’t sure if they were hers or Nayeon’s or a mixture. Pushing back with as much fervour, whimpering as she did so. It was tame as kisses go, not lasting very long and closed mouthed but to Jihyo it was perfect. It was clear, that she and Nayeon needed to have a long-awaited discussion. But then again, a few more seconds wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

2022\. The year Jihyo’s happiness ended. 5 years she had spent with Nayeon. 5 years of fond memories, stolen touches backstage, longing gazes in interviews and amazing nights spent together. Being idols, they couldn’t reveal their relationship to the public. The other members however, slowly realised one by one and they couldn’t possibly be more supportive. Endless teasing ensued but Jihyo didn’t mind, she knew it was for fun. Twice had risen to become the nation’s representative girl group enjoying success not only in Korea but also in Japan and throughout the West. That brings us to the present. The little velvet box that fit snuggly in her pocket was a representation of her infinite love for Nayeon. A white gold band with their names etched into the inside of the band, custom made by a jeweller who had sworn to keep silent, not that Jihyo cared anymore. She wanted the world to know that Nayeon was hers and she was Nayeon’s. Wanted them to know that Nayeon has reached into her chest and smoothed the edges of her heart, that Nayeon stood by her, held her throughout the dark and viscous thoughts that sprung to mind emanated by hateful comments. A vibrating in her pocket interrupted her train of thought. Answering, terror flooded through her body as she knew something was wrong. Momo hadn’t said much on the phone. Or rather Jihyo hadn’t comprehended much other than, _“Nayeon-unnie”, “Accident”, “Hospital”. ___

__The waiting room was dull, stark white walls scattered with medical posters and information leaflets. The room was cold and claustrophobic as all of the members huddled together impatiently waiting for news on their unnie. None of them being family members meant that they weren’t privy to any updates on Nayeon and had to await information being passed down to them from her parents. Annoyance flooded Jihyo’s chest at this despite the utter devastation, panic and sadness that already culminated there. She had enough of waiting. She had enough of hiding. She needed to see Nayeon and she needed to see her now. Stalking up to the nurses desk, she snapped the name at the poor unsuspecting woman there._ _

__“I’m her girlfriend,” barking this before questions of her relation to the patient were voiced, the nurses eyes widened. She obviously knew who she was. Shocked by the revelation, if she were disgusted, she didn’t express it and instead granted the singer the room number._ _

__“J-Jihyo?”, a frail voice barely broke through the background noise of the room, the shrill intermittent beeping of the heart monitor close to drowning her out. Wires. So many wires hooked up to the small girl. Lying in the hospital bed Nayeon never looked so fragile and vulnerable. Scratches and scrapes littered her face, blemishes and bruises covered her pale skin. She was lucky, the doctor had informed her before entering the room. A blunt force trauma to her head from colliding with the dashboard, as the car soared through the air spinning out of control. The airbags didn’t deploy. Nothing was a fault of Nayeon’s. Wearing her seat-belt, completely sober and aware of her surroundings. The other driver was drunk. Careening down the wrong side of the road under the influence. The idiocy of the man was the reason Nayeon’s life almost ended, and Jihyo’s as she couldn’t bear the thought of life without her._ _

__“Leader-nim?”, the voice was kind, but it lacked the warmth and admiration that Jihyo had learned to associate with Nayeon. The doctor had left with a gentle warning of memory loss due to trauma but until this point denial and foolish hope had clouded her already hazy mind. To Nayeon she was nothing more than a band-mate and a friend. 5 years of memories erased. Gone. Pushing tears of devastation back, she sat with Nayeon as she slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. While the driver didn’t take Nayeon’s life with him he snatched Jihyo’s. Harshly yanked her from her bubble of happiness she fought hard to get by taking this part of her away. Convincing herself that a life with Nayeon in it was better than one without her, she rose on shaky knees and left the room. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She had to get out of there. So, she ran. She ran and ran until the burn in her muscles physically refused to let her continue. Screams of agony and heartbreak ripped from her throat, into the darkness of the night. She doesn’t recognise her surroundings, but she doesn’t care. This place was unfamiliar, but so was life without Nayeon’s love. The velvet box in her pocket set a cruel reminder of what she’s lost._ _

___Everything. ___ __


End file.
